1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to the field of electronics, and more particularly to control systems, circuits, and devices.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
A mobile device is a pocket-sized computing device, typically having a display screen with touch input and/or a miniature keyboard. The input and output of the mobile device are often combined into a touch-screen interface. The mobile device includes many applications and includes a mobile computer, a mobile interne device, a personal digital assistant/enterprise digital assistant, a calculator, a handheld game console, a portable media player, a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a digital camcorder, a mobile phone, a pager, a personal navigation device, etc. Some of the applications of the mobile device include digitizing notes, sending and receiving invoices, asset management, recording signatures, managing parts, scanning barcodes, etc.
Gesture recognition is a technology that makes it possible for a device to interpret (human) gestures via mathematical algorithms. Gestures can originate from any bodily motion or state but commonly originate from the face or hand. Gesture recognition is a way for computers or machines to understand human body language, thus building a richer bridge between machines and humans than text-based user interfaces or even graphic-based user interfaces which still limit the majority of input to keyboard and mouse.